The Grizzly King Part 2 - The Foxes' Habitat (Digga Tunnah)/Timon
(Cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of Pride Rock in daylight.) * Pumbaa (Moose): (reverently) Pride Rock. * Timon (Red Fox): So majestic. * Pumbaa (Moose): So powerful. * Timon (Red Fox): So... bizarrely named. (pauses the movie; the silhouettes and the seatbacks appear again) Pumbaa, how can a rock be proud? It's a rock! * Pumbaa (Moose): Well, I think it's because a "pride" is what they call a group of bears. * Timon (Red Fox): Oh, sure, the bears get Pride Rock. And what about us foxes? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: (clears throat; singing) When I was a young fox... * Pumbaa (Moose): (singing) When he was a young fox...! (blows Timon off his seatback) * Timon (Red Fox): (peevishly) Very nice. * Pumbaa (Moose): Thanks! * Timon (Red Fox): But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. * Pumbaa (Moose): Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? * Timon (Red Fox): Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. (clicks the remote; the view of Pride Rock switches to a full-screen shot) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. * (The camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from Pride Rock, past mustangs, blackbirds, the Mammoth Graveyard, beavers, geese, mammoths, a falcon, turkeys, ants, ravens, eagles and finally stopping at a dry plain of low mounds of dirt, with a tumbleweed blowing across) * Timon (Red Fox): Here we are: from Pride Rock to the pit of shame. We're so low on the food chain we're underground! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let my fellow foxes do the talking. * ("Digga Tunnah" music begins.) * Red Foxes: (chanting, nervously) What was that?! What was what?! Shh! What was that?! What was that?! Where? What? Where? Where? Shh! What was that?! Shh! Quick, before the wolf come! * Guard: CLEAR! * Red Foxes: (singing) Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah, Dig, dig a tunnah Quick, before the wolf come! DIG! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah (Dig a little faster), Dig, dig a tunnah What was that?! (silence as they look from side to side, listening) Quick, before the wolf come! DIG! Digga tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah we're diggin' through Digga tunnah is what we sing Digga tunnah is everything! Mud and clay is a fox's friend Always more around every bend And when you get to your tunnah's end Hallelujah! Let's dig again! DIG! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah (Digga tunnah) When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah. Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster) dig dig a tunnah. What was that?! (pause to listen) Quick, before the wolf come! DIG! * Ma (Red Fox): Timon! Excuse me. Have you seen my son? Has he been through here? Timon! * Uncle Max (Red Fox): Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah... digga tunnah, dig, dig—Aaaah! (Ma pokes him, scaring him out of his chant) * Ma (Red Fox): Uncle Max? * Uncle Max (Red Fox): (spooked) Aaahh! * Ma (Red Fox): Uncle Max, relax. Have you seen Timon? * Uncle Max (Red Fox): (pleased with himself) No, I haven't—and what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere! * (the ceiling cracks and then comes crashing down around them, light streaming in all around; finally there's nothing left of the tunnel but a ring of dirt held up on a narrow protrusion, with Timon standing under it.) * Uncle Max (Red Fox): (fuming) That would be... TIMOOON! * Timon (Red Fox): (embarrassed) Heh heh heh. Hey, everybody! * Red Fox 1: Ha ha. Nice work, Timon. * Red Fox 2: Way to go, tunnel klutz. * Red Fox 3: Who else could break a hole? * Red Fox 4: Four in a week—a new record! * Ma (Red Fox): (quietly despairing) Not again... * Timon (Red Fox): What? (defiantly) It's called a skylight! * (The "skylight" crumbles to nothing.) * Ma (Red Fox): (trying to salvage the situation) Ho ho. Wow! Isn't that creative. A skylight! Oh, ha ha. (seeking discretion as the better part of valor) I'll just have a word with him. * (Ma leads Timon away from the scene of the collapse.) * Timon (Red Fox): I... I was just trying to shed a little light on our pathetic existence. Category:NatureRules1 Category:NatureRules1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Parts